Gnomes
Gnomes function in Nevandaar much the same way they do in the sourcebooks of 5e. Their attitudes and personalities are identical, seen as curious and tricky by other races, whimsical and excitable to a fault - the chances that Gnomes have undergone are solely rooted in their history Origin: The Feywild, being an echo of the Material Plane, is affected by certain events that occur in the Prime Material. For instance, a sudden outburst of violent bloodlust from a creature in the Material Plane can make Redcaps appear in the Feywild. When the Titans first created the giants, the first mortal sentient race on the material plane, the spark of creation - fused with the endless possibility of what could next be made and a feeling of intense pride from the titans - gave birth to the first Gnomes in the Feywild. Gnomes were always the curious, tricky race that we know and love. However they (along with Firbolg) are the only true 'Fey' race. They spent their entire history in the Feywild up until the end of the War of Attrition. Gnomes are intelligent, hardy creatures. Always looking for solutions to problems (most of which they cause) in inventive and brilliant ways. The Feywild being a dangerous place, it was hard for the Gnomes to flourish and use their intellect for anything aside from evading other Fey, and staying alive. The Gnomes shared the Feywild with the Firbolg, and eventually the Eladrin once Elves sought refuge in the Feywild during the War of Attrition. However, once the War was over, a vast majority of the Gnomish population decided that the Material Plane would be a safer home for their people. No longer under constant threat by other Fey, the Gnomes could finally use their intellect for something other than survival. In mere decades after arriving in the Prime Material, they created the Flying City 'Lux Perpertua' where most of them reside to this day. Free from the terrors of the Feywild. Deep Gnomes: During the age of Elves, Gnomes would often visit the Prime Material for a holiday of sorts. Certain materials were unobtainable in the Feywild, and so Gnomes would travel in between the two planes seeking out new things to take home and tinker with. During the War of Attrition, when the gates to the Feywild and to the Gnomish Kingdoms were closed, a large number of Gnomes found themselves stuck in the Material Plane. Unwilling to join the war, the stranded Gnomes dug deep into the Earth and remained there until the Feywild gates reopened after the war was concluded. By that time they had created tiny cities, akin to snaking warrens, under the earth. More bitter, resenting, and cynical than the average Gnome - deep Gnomes are often seen as the Duergar of the Gnome race. Many Deep Gnomes can be found either on Lux Perpetua, or in their underground cities. They are spiteful toward the Feywild and other Gnomes, as they see them as people who deserted them when they were needed most.